A Whole Nother World
by inukaglove4ever
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha get into yet another fight about her going to her time she finally gets past inu after a few sits and when he comes to give her a piece of his mind he hears her singing a song and wonders if thats the way she really thinks of him will sparks fly or will emotions crash and burn? you'll have to find out. and will i pass the 7th grade with my bad summaries?
1. Chapter 1

" Damn that stupid wench how dare she go back to her time we have jewel shards to find! " yelled the angered half-demon as he reached the well he thought about the future "sits" that he would get before jumping in and into the modern era.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((( in the modern era )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))

kagome was in her room when one of her favorite song came on e.t. ( A/N i know that e.t. is an american song but in here its in japanese so deal with ) she swayed her hips to the beat of the song before the lyrics came.

Your so hypnotizing could you be the devil could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing fells like i am floating leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid you're not like the others futuristic lover different dna

They don't understand you you're from a whole 'nother world a different

dimension you open my eyes and i'm ready to go lead me into the light

kiss me ki-ki-kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

take me ta-ta-take me wanna be a victim ready for abduction boy you're

an alien your touch so foreign its supernatural extraterrestrial you're so

meanwhile in the real world inuyasha is dumbstruck that kagome really thought of him like that

supersonic wanna feel your powers fill me with your lasers your kiss is cosmic every move is magic

you're from a whole 'nother world a different dimension you open my eyes and i'm ready to go lead me into the light kiss me ki-ki-kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me wanna be a victim ready for abduction boy you're an alien your touch so foreign its supernatural extraterrestrial this is transcendental on another level boy you're my lucky star i wanna walk on your wave length and be there when you vibrate for you i'll risk it all ( ohhh ) kiss me ki-ki-kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me wanna be a victim ready for abduction boy you're and alien your touch so foreign its supernatural extraterrestrial extraterrestrial extraterrestial boy you're an alien your touch so foreign its supernatural extraterrestrial. " Is that how you really think of me kagome? " asked a very touched and confused hanyou. " huh, AHHH don't do that you nearlly scared me half to death. " said a startled miko. " Is that how you see me " repeated the hanyou. " What do ya mean? " asked a now confused miko. " Those words you were saying earlier. " inuyasha face-palmed. " Oh you mean the song, yea i guess. " " What about the other part the one where it said somethin about kiss me? " said the obviouslly confused inu-hanyou. " Did you mean that part too? " questioned inuyasha who just so happened to be blushing. " Oh i um uhh well ya see i kinda yea but i know that you love kikyo so... " before she could finish her sentence inuyasha pulled her close and forced his lips against hers in a passionate yet forceful kiss. he liked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she complied parting her lips so he could "explore" with his tonge finding every spot of her mouth. He could feel his demonic side starting to rise to the surface but at the time he didn't care he was in a moment of bliss with the woman that he loved. But sadly they needed air even though they didn't want it they broke apart from eachother panting heavilly. " Hey inuyashaa... " poor clueless inu thought that he would get sat so he flatened his ears agains't his head waiting for the command but it never came. instead kagome came closer to him and whispered in his ear " I love you. " " I love you too. " "Come on lets go. " said the miko. " Where we goin? " asked the confused hanyou. " Seriouslly back to the fuedal era of course. " said kagome who was smiling. " How about we tell the others that we could actually become a coulple. " " Come on lets go! " exclaimed a happy kagome. **(****To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(To Be Continued now on with the story!)**

(fuedal era)

"Come on inuyasha i want to tell sango that me and you are a couple now!" Yelled a somewhat impatient miko.

" I'm coming but don't you want some alone time with me?" questioned the hanyou, causing the poor girl to turn a brand new shade of red that could put the robe of the fire rat to shame.

"Hey why ya getting all embarrassed its just me." said inu.

"i know but your just now so so different from how you usually are and your much more romantic now too."said kags.

(A/N i know that her name is kagome but she has a million nicknames like kags, gome, kagz,etc you get my drift right? if so good if not the your a dumbass no effence but its true anyone should get my drift. sorry if i effended anyone its my crazy temper i swear i can be happy one moment then all pissed off the next so anyways lets get back to the story shall we? kk here we go!)


End file.
